


I'll melt you down like ice cream

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Series: UshiSaku Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Crushes, Family Dinners, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Pre-Relationship, it's a family dinner because Tendou is Ushi's family lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: Sakusa does his best to get along with Tendou for Ushijima's sake.Day 2:omegaverse||hanahaki AU|| roommates AU
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi & Tendou Satori, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: UshiSaku Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873747
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: UshiSakuWeek 2020





	I'll melt you down like ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2! Let's go!

Poking at his food, Sakusa fought the urge to shiver. Those eyes hadn’t left him since he arrived and at this point, Sakusa wasn’t even sure if he was even eating anymore. He shouldn’t have to feel this way in his own home, but he knew how much this guy meant to Ushijima and was doing his best to remain cordial.

“Is the food to your liking, Tendou?”

Sakusa glanced up at the sound of Ushijima’s voice. He was looking at Tendou, but Tendou’s deceptively lazy gaze never left Sakusa and he stared back, frowning. Tendou shoved another bite of food into his mouth and leaned his elbow on the table, chin resting in his head.

“Oh yeah, everything’s great, Toshi,” Tendou said mid-bite. Sakusa barely heard Ushijima telling Tendou to chew and swallow his food first, and he’s sure Tendou was the same. “You did a great job with this meal.”

“Thank you. Sakusa helped too, actually.”

“Oh, did he now?” Tendou’s eyes narrowed and the corner of his mouth curled up. He chuckled. “So he can cook too. Interesting…” he cooed.

Sakusa said nothing and turned back to his meal. This wasn’t the first time he had seen Tendou, but this was the first time they had met formally. Sakusa has seen Tendou play multiple times before, alongside Ushijima, and if he thought those guessing skills were unnerving before, it was nothing compared to how he felt being seen now. From the moment, he stepped into their apartment, Tendou had a knowing smirk on his face, perpetually smug, as if he knew something the rest of them didn’t. Sakusa had looked at his roommate for answers, but Ushijima only assured him that Tendou was his best friend before chasing after Tendou as he ran about, exploring the entire place. Sakusa had gone to set the table for them, but even from the other room, he still felt like he could hear Tendou whispering about him, smirking as he did so.

“So what’s for dessert, Toshi?”

Sakusa looked up to see Tendou look at Ushijima. He glanced over at Sakusa and gave him a wink, and Sakusa stifled a noise in the back of his throat.

“I’ll be making sweet crêpes when we’re done with dinner. There’s ice cream as well and I know how much you like chocolate, so I made sure to get some for you.”

“Alright!” Tendou threw his arms up in the air. “Well, what are we waiting for then? I think it’s dessert time!”

“Tendou, Sakusa isn’t-”

“It’s fine,” Sakusa said quickly. “I think I’m about done, so it’s probably a good idea to get started on the crêpes now, Wakatoshi-kun. I’ll bring the dishes too.”

“No, you stay here and I can get them when I bring out dessert.” Ushijima got up and took his and Tendou’s dishes, along with a few other empty ones. “I would like for you two to talk and get to know each other too.”

Sakusa fought the urge to argue, but nodded. He turned to Tendou who was still staring at him, head resting in his head once more. The tension between them was palpable and Sakusa pretended to be disinterested by slowly chewing his food.

“So how long have you liked, Toshi?”

Sakusa choked on his food and quickly reached for his glass of water. Tendou’s laughter rang in his ears as he drank and he frowned.

“Excuse me?” he asked, wiping his mouth with his napkin.

“How long have you liked, Toshi?” Tendou repeated. “And I won’t tell him, of course. Promise!”

Sakusa squirmed beneath Tendou’s gaze. It felt like he already knew the answer somehow, but wanted to hear it from Sakusa himself. This reading ability of his may be great on the court, but Sakusa could see how unnerving it was to be on the receiving end of it.

“I don’t see how it’s any of your business.”

Tendou smirked, humming. “Well, seeing as how Toshi’s my best friend and I’m his best friend, I’d say it kinda is.”

Sakusa didn’t respond. Tendou smiled even wider and leaned back in his chair, stretching out his back.

“But you’re right too! It’s not any of my business!” he said airily, waving a hand. Tendou then sighed and was back to leaning on the table, the same smirk as before. If Sakusa hadn’t seen them before, he’d assume that was all Tendou knew how to do. “But I should probably let you know that Toshi is really blind when it comes to this kind of stuff.”

Sakusa raised an eyebrow. “What kind of stuff?” he asked, feigning ignorance.

“Love and romance, of course!” Tendou chuckled. “I can’t even begin to count the number of confessions Toshi got back in high school. It was clear a lot of people liked him, but he noticed none of it and only had eyes for volleyball.” Tendou reached over and took Sakusa’s glass. His nose scrunched up in disgust when Tendou took a sip out of it and set it back down as if that hadn’t happened, as if he weren’t fully aware of how much Sakusa hated that. “So I’d suggest being very direct with your feelings and intentions because smart as Toshi he is, I doubt he’ll notice more subtle advances.” Tendou threw his hands up and shrugged. “But once again, it’s not any of my business! So what do I even know, right?”

Sakusa gritted his teeth, looking between his glass and Tendou. “Right. I see,” he finally managed to mutter. “Thank you, I suppose.”

“Sure. Always happy to help after all.”

Ushijima chose that moment to return with two plates, one for each of them. Sakusa sighed in relief, but stiffened when he heard Tendou chuckling quietly.

“Yes! Finally!” Tendou cheered. Ushijima set the plate in front of him and he immediately dug into the large scoop of chocolate ice cream.

“You’re supposed to eat the crêpe too, Tendou.”

“Yeah, but have you considered the ice cream?”

Ushijima let out a huff, but said nothing more. He placed Sakusa’s plate in front of him and took the now empty one, disappearing into their kitchen again. He returned shortly with his own serving and joined them. Tendou pushed half of his crêpe onto Ushijima’s plate, feigning innocence when Ushijima looked up and huffed again.

“Make sure you eat up, Toshi! You’re a growing boy after all!”

Ushijima took a bite and then turned towards Sakusa. “Have you been enjoying everything?”

“I have,” Sakusa nodded. “Dessert turned out well.”

“I’m glad. It makes me happy knowing that you liked it too.”

The comment was casual and Ushijima immediately went back to eating as Tendou launched into a retelling of an anime he watched recently. But Sakusa felt his heart flutter and cheeks warm at the comment, though they likely didn’t mean much to Ushijima. He caught Tendou’s knowing look out of the corner of his eye and he seemed to have picked up on how Ushijima had made him feel cared for. He gave Sakusa a wink like before, but this time, Sakusa wasn’t quite as startled by it. Instead, he was still caught up in his emotions and maybe, one day, like Tendou had said, he’ll find the courage to confess.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [Reblog this story.](https://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/626168486794756096/ill-melt-you-down-like-ice-cream)  
> [Retweet this story.](https://twitter.com/AwkPoooooooot/status/1293213666838487042?s=20)
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AwkPoooooooot)


End file.
